spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Jean-Pierre Bisset
King Jean-Pierre Bisset of the Franks is the current king of France. He is 30-years-old, but is always looking ahead. He became the king when his mother and father died from an unknown illness. In grief, he vowed never to say their names again. He became king at age 19. He had been married off by his family, but his wife died. They'd never had a child. Even if he was forced into the marriage, he loved her. And he made sure that he would never marry again. His only family left was his brother, a cruel and vile man. He is devout Creatite, a worthy swordsman, and a good speaker. It's surprising that he is not viewed as a good king. But people don't trust him because of his skills. He learned parkour and magic tricks young. He often leaves the country in the hands of the Prime Minister as he travels Europe, secretly looking on with a watchful eye. People think he is a sorcerer for his use of magic tricks, even if no magic is really involved. He learned how to disappear, escape, and many other useful abilities from his tricks, but he is still mistrusted by his own people and other's. He also learned how to sail, which is one of his favorite things. He is at home when riding the waves and feeling the sea breeze. His sister also enjoys this and often sails with him. Story Beginning As a young boy, he was fascinated with magic tricks and body control. He learned how to trick the mind, and how to use his body in ways. He became faster, stronger, and more athletic while also becoming smarter as he studied on his own time. He learned tricks from the greatest magicians. He taught himself how to climb, run, jump in ways no one understood. Awhile later, his brother was born. Jules Bisset. Vivienne Bisset, his only sister, supports him and they have a good relationship. She was born a year after Jules Bisset. He became cruel, jealous, and spiteful with age. They were both trained together how to fight with weapons and they both were quite good at it. They trained with the greatest soldiers in France. In private, Jean-Pierre started learning different ways to fight unarmed, which was a very uncommon practice in France. Jean-Pierre became in outcast and a loner, as no one understood him. He was taught French, Spanish, and English as he was royalty. Later in life, his parents forced him to marry a Spanish princess. Despite being a loner, he was a natural speaker, known eventually to his people as the "Sorcier Orateur" which means the "Sorcerer-speaker." Ascension to the Throne His parents died of an unknown illness when he was 19. He, in grief, swore to never speak their names again. The next week, his wife died after she fell from the palace balcony. He was forced into the marriage, but he still loved her, so he never took another wife. As the oldest, he took the throne, and was coronated. His sister attended the coronation, sheering her brother on. Disliking fancy and expensive things, he rarely wears the crown. He dresses like the common man, much to the dislike of the nobles. But they never say anything. He often sleeps outside under the stars as he dislikes luxury. Reign During his reign, he was able to hold of a war with Britain. He raised his army to become stronger and faster. He made laws to be faithful in marriage and better the country as a whole. But not many remember him for the good he's done. Most people don't trust him, but he's learned to ignore that. Even if his sister is one of the few people who still support his rule. He learned how to shoot the crossbow during his reign. More recently though, he went to King Carolus of Sweden and made a non-aggression pact. And more than that, he promised France to Carolus after his own death. As he will never marry and he couldn't let his brother rule, as he knows how his brother is, he turned to the king of Sweden. During that time, he also shot them a bear when he had the chance to shoot them. He gave Carolus the bear through a note attached to the arrow. American Colonization Jean-Pierre came to Sweden to celebrate the birth of Carolus's twins. He stayed in a tavern nearby. Later, he decided to accompany Carolus, Vivienne, Ariadnh, and Solomon to the Americas where they planned to set up a colony. They built New Hammerfall, a city that would be used for trade between the three nations. During this time, Solomon and Ariadnh of them had their first child. Abijah Heniya. Afterwards, they each expanded out and started setting up their own, personnel colonies. Solomon and Ariadnh choose to move south. Jean-Pierre stayed in the middle, closest to New Hammerfall. Carolus and Vivienne moved up north. Physiology Demeanor Jean-Pierre keeps to himself, but when he talks to others, he acts differently. He tries to act charismatic and sure of himself. But when he's alone, he acts more brooding, saddened, and pained. He tries to cover it though. He keeps himself busy to run from the grief of his family's death. Pressure of a King While most leaders are very pressured, Jean-Pierre isn't. He's learned to ignore his people, while trying to help them at the same time. He's practically the perfect Creatite, loving those who hate him. He's learned to ignore people's opinions, believing that God is his only judge. Morals His morals come from his beliefs in God. He does not murder, lie, and love's his neighbor. He only does it when he believes that God understands and trusts him. He's stolen to stop wars and to keep power from the greedy. He's killed to protect his people and himself. He is one of the most devout Creatites on the planet. Strategy Standing Army He keeps his army ready for attack at all times, to protect his people. They are sent throughout the country and are his law-enforcers as well as his soldiers. He checks up on camps when he can to see how his military is going. He is wary of war, but always ready. Wary of War Jean-Pierre is always ready for war, but he goes great lengths to prevent it. He usually can convince them not to fight, but he sometimes has to take matters into his own hands. He will sneak in and sabotage the attack, government, camp or whatever he needs to. He does this so his people can live in peace. Diplomat While he isn't trusted, he does know how to speak. He can convince people to do many things. He uses his natural speaking skill to help his people when he can. But because of his general distrust, people don't always listen. Friends and Allies Carolus Rex An ally more than a friend, they've met very few times. But they've officially worked out a pact of non-aggression. Jean-Pierre hopes to create an official alliance, but this hasn't come about. Who knows if it ever will. Vivienne Bisset His sister and one of his few supporters, they have a good relationship. She attended his coronoataion and cheered him on. She often sails with him in his free time. She's even fought along side him, as she knows how to wield a crossbow. She was actually the one to teach him. They both are hated by their brother, Jules Bisset, and they aren't fans of him either.Category:Page Category:Character Category:Leader Category:King Category:France